Home Stretch
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Charlene is finishing up her last track season at school. Many people are going to the championships. The Keepers are all there to support Charlie. But do they know that someone else may have came to watch too? I'm TERRIBLE at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I'm starting to like Charlene Turner. She's annoying but I'm warming up to her. So yeah, here's a Charlene fanfic that just popped into my head (probably will be Charbeck) I DO NOT own Kingdom Keepers! READ and REVIEW!**

Come on! Don't stop! Charlene thought to herself. She didn't like to lose. Ever. Two people were in front of her in the 600. They wouldn't be there for long. This was the last lap at Egdewater High's track. This was prelims to the championship meet. _Everyone_ was there. Charlene loved when this happened; everyone was there to see her run and jump. Everyone was cheering and waiting for her to cross the finish line. She took a deep breath and plunged into a sprint. The girls in front were surprised when Charlene passed them with such ease. They tried desparately to catch up to her, but Charlene was in her zone; nothing could stand in her way.

**So? What did ya think? Good? Horrible? Review and tell me if I should keep going. **


	2. Right Time

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! :-)**

"Come on, Charlie," Maybeck whispered to himself as Charlene went into hyperdrive, speeding towards the finish line. She was a matter of yards from the finish line. Then, something snagged her foot and she tripped. A lady screamed. Maybeck started running toward Charlene. But, Charlene tucked and she bounded back onto her feet. This had actually given her more of a lead. She leaped across the finish line with a smile on her face. Maybeck took a deep breath, not knowing he had been holding it in. The coaches smiled as they put a check mark by Charlene's name, indicating that she had saved herself a spot in the championships. She was being surrounded by her friends, screaming and hugging her tight. Charlene couldn't stop smiling, her perfect teeth glinted in the sun. Charlene caught Maybeck's eye and stared, a goofy smile plastered onto her face. It could have just been the lighting, but he was pretty sure he could see her blushing. She quickly abandoned her friends to walk over to him. "Hey," She said, casually. "Hey," Maybeck awkwardly said back. "Did you see what happened?" Charlene said in a quite whisper. "Um, yeah," Maybeck, not understanding why they were whispering. "She tripped on something, right? And then you fell and got right back up, it looked awesome by the way," Charlene ignored the chance to flirt and continued. "But, I never just _trip. _I'm always light on my feet. Someone must have sabotaged me." Maybeck let out a nervous laugh. "But why would anyone sabotage you? Bad sportsmanship could get a whole team disqualified."

"I never said I thought it was another team." Maybeck digested this. She was thinking-

"It seems our friends are coming out from their caves," Charlene looked intently into Maybeck's eyes. He felt the strange urge to kiss her right now, to find out if she liked him too, or if she would slap him and run off screaming. The second option was a little far-fetched. But Maybeck knew this wasn't the right time. He wondered if there would ever be a right time. He shook the thought out of his head. Charlene was looking at him like she was waiting for him to speak. "What?"

"I asked you a question," Charlene whispered irritably. "Oh right," Maybeck said, blushing. "What was that question again?" Charlene rolled her eyes. "Do you think we should tell Finn?"

"Nah, I'm not really convinced it really is our 'friends.' I mean I didn't see any fireballs flying at us from anywhere." Charlene gave him a look. "What?!" Charlene rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I still think something's up."

"You are way too paranoid." Charlene flipped her hair and went to join her friends. Maybeck thought about Charlene had been saying. He looked over his shoulder incase someone was watching him. The only thing he saw was a mangy crow along with a few others, picking at the grass in search for food. Maybeck hated crows, especially one crow in particular...Maybeck shivered and checked to make sure that the ice witch wasn't near by. He pulled out his phone and texted Finn: **We need to talk...OTs.**

**Don't forget to READ (which you already did :-) and REVIEW!**


	3. CROWS

**Warning: This is a terrible chapter, more like a short useless chapter. But anyways, proceed with reading the story :-)**

After what Charlene had said, Maybeck couldn't think. The championships were next weekend, and if the OTs were planning anything, it was going to be big. "What was with those crows on the field?" Maybeck mind thought, changing the subject. "Could it be-" Maybeck shot out of bed. He grabbed his phone and began texting the Keepers. **A flock of crows is going to kill us! CROWS! **Maybeck was about to hit the SEND button right when he read over his text. What was he thinking? A flock of crows? He glanced at his alarm clock. One a.m. Maybeck rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't think straight right now. He quickly deleted the message and got back to bed. Right when he was about to fall asleep he got a text from Charlene. **Charlene: Hey, I know it's late but I was wondering if you had my water bottle, I can't find it.:-)**

Maybeck moaned and glumly climbed out of bed. He moaned and grumbled, searching his room for the lost water bottle. He found the water bottle bottle under a pile of clothes.**Found it, I'll drop it off after school. **

**Charlene: K, I'll b home :-) **Maybeck sighed and put the water bottle on his nigh stand. Once asleep, he had the weirdest dream. Crows were surrounding him telling him the time was near, the time was near.

**I know really bad! Please no flaming though, I will do better. **


	4. Heart Attack

**I'm back, well, not really I'm in Disney right now. Anyways, sorry its been so long!**

Maybeck rode his bike over to Charlene's house. He wished he hadn't had to get up this early. She lived about 5 blocks away and it was hard going on a rickety bike. Finally, after a lot of huffing and puffing, he made it to Charlene's house. He laid his bike on the ground and ran to the door, water bottle in hand. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, this time louder. Still no one came to the door. Maybeck tried to peek through the slits of the blinds, but it did no good. He was starting to get impatient. He texted Charlene. **Maybeck: I'm at your house. Where r u?**

**Charlene: I'm at the school's track. Please come help me and hurry! **Maybeck quickly pocketed his phone and ran towards his bike. He tripped on a rock on his way to the bike and he tucked and rolled into a standing position and kept running. He swung his leg over his bike and pedaled away viciously. If anyone dared to hurt Charlie, they were gonna answer to him. This thought conjured up quite a few feelings inside of him. He quickly dismissed all of them and went back to pedaling hard. How did he feel about Charlene? Well, he guessed he would found out in the next twenty minutes if he was dead or not trying to save her for an unimaginable horror that was ahead.

"I cannot believe what you just did! DO you know you almost gave me a HEART ATTACK!" Maybeck yelled at her, while she was practicing with starting blocks. "So you were worried?" Charlene said, without even looking at him. "Well, what do you think?! Someone sends you a text for help and you'd think it was about important."

"It is important!" Charlene said indignantly. "If I don't win the championship, I'm gonna freak."

"Chill, girl," Maybeck said, holding his hands up in defense. "You're gonna win, no doubt. But why did you tell me that you needed my help?"

"Because, I needed someone to race." Maybeck smiled. "Then bring it," Charlene beamed. She got on her blocks and got into position. "What are we running?"

"100," Charlene answered. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Charlene sprinted off. Maybeck shot off after her. For a moment, he pasted her and was in front of her. "Hey, hot stuff," Maybeck smirked as he ran past her. Charlene huffed and cranked into full gear. "What the-" Maybeck gasped as Charlene zoomed past him. She waited for him at the finish line. "Dang," Maybeck said bending over to catch his breath. "I think you're ready for the championships." Charlene laughed. "You think I'm only in one race? Come on, Maybeck, give me some credit. I'm also in the long jump, high jump, 100, 200, and the 4x200." Maybeck looked at her pitifully. "Please don't tell me you're gonna make me do all of that."

"Now, come on, let's start with stretching."


	5. This is gonna end

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Finn asked. "I'm just wondering what you're doing Friday night." Maybeck tried to ask causally. "Dude, if you're gonna ask me on a date, I'm already taken." Maybeck rolled his eyes. "As if, Finn the fish. I was wondering if you and the other keepers could come to Charlene's championship track meet on Friday."

"Why do you want us to come to something for Charlie?"

"Because, she would really like the support," Maybeck looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, and then added, "Also I think the OTs may be there."

"Why would you think that?"

"Crows, Finn. Crows." Finn started cracking up. "You've got to be kidding me, Maybeck! I mean whose afraid of some crows? There's only one crow I know-" Finn stopped talking abruptly. "Okay I see your point. Do you think they would really try to take us down at a public event?"

"Well, they are known to take chances." Finn sighed. "Fine. We'll be ." Maybeck was about to say bye when he remembered. "Wait! I didn't exactly tell Charlie about my theory," Maybeck could tell Finn was rolling his eyes on the other side of the line. "So if you could just tell everyone that they're there just to support the team?"

"Ok, but she's probably gonna find out eventually."

"Not if I can help it. Bye." Finn chuckled, "Okay Donnie, bye."

"MAYBECK!" Charlene screamed, running towards him. Maybeck smiled, he loved seeing her like this; happy and excited nearly bursting with joy. And to make things better it was all aimed towards him. "Hey Charlie," Maybeck said when she came within an earshot. "I'm so happy you're here! I didn't think you were going to come!"

"What, and miss one of the biggest mile stones of my-" Maybeck almost said _girlfriend, _but stopped himself. "My friend." Maybeck laughed nervously to try and cover up the awkward pause. Charlene smiled, "Well, I gotta go. My team's warming up and my next race is in five. See ya!" She jogged off and joined a group of her friend. Maybeck sighed and looked dreamily at Charlene. "Hey, lover boy," Maybeck whirled around and saw a girl wearing sunglasses and a Disney baseball cap. "Willa? How much of that did you hear?" Willa lowered her glasses and smiled. "I heard enough to know that you have it bad for Charlie. And don't deny it, or I'll tell her that." Maybeck smirked. "Well, if we're gonna play that game, I'll tell Philby about that time where I saw you at the mall-"

"You wouldn't dare," Willa glared. "Oh look," Maybeck smiled, "there he is. Philbs!" Maybeck shouted and waved his hands around wildly to get Philby's attention. "Fine. You win," Willa grumbled. "I always do," Maybeck whispered as Philby came up. "Hey, Maybeck," Philby said, wearing sunglasses like Willa's. He glanced at Willa and then he did a double take. Willa smiled at his reaction. "Why are we all here again?" Philby asked once he took his eyes off of Willa. "I'll tell you when Finn gets here." As if on queue, Finn ran up to them. "Am I late?" Finn asked, obviously out of breath. "No, you're just in time," Maybeck said, "I think Charlie's first race should start any minute now."

"So why are we here?" Philby asked again, getting a little impatient. "Shh," Maybeck scolded, "they're starting." Philby shot a look at Maybeck, but turned to look at the starting line. "Charlie's in lane 4," Willa whispered to the guys. Maybeck was replaying what happened last meet; when Charlene almost did a face plant into the track. He was startled when the gun went off, taking him out of his flash back. "GO CHARLIE!" The Keepers were shouting, jumping and waving their arms wildly. The Keepers ran to the finish line, with Maybeck leading the way. They were there screaming when Charlene crossed the finish line in first place. Willa ran over and tackled her with hugs. The boys came over and exchanged their congrats to her. Charlene smiled at their praise. "If you guys think that was good, you should see me in the 600 and 200. Those are my races."

"Well, go get 'em," Maybeck smiled and patted her on the back. Charlene looked into Maybeck's eyes and smiled. Finn and Philby exchanged glances and smirked. Willa elbowed Philby and he yelped. Maybeck got the hint and cleared his throat. "Well, you better get ready."

"Yeah," Charlene sounded like she really didn't want to leave them. "Thanks for coming, guys. It really means a lot to me." Willa smiled at her as she walked off. Once she was out of an ear shot, Willa glared at Philby and Finn. "Really?!" She yelled at them. Both of them just shrugged and didn't make eye contact with Willa.

Charlene had won every race she had ran. She only had one more to go and it was the 4x200 meter relay. She was pumped, all of her friends were there and cheering her on. Shadows played across the track as the moon was high in the air. "Nothing has gone wrong yet," Finn whispered to Maybeck. "There's one more race, just hold on," Maybeck whispered back. The starter held up the gun, "On your mark. Get set, GO!" The gun went off and Finn and Maybeck both tensed. All they could hear was everyone cheering and shouting for the girls in the first leg. "Charlie said she was the last leg," Willa told everyone. "So she'll be picking up the slack if there's any." Everyone cheered as the girl on Charlene's team crossed the finish line first and passed the baton to the second leg, who made the gap between first and second even bigger. Maybeck was nervously watching the girl bolt around the track. She smoothly passed the baton to the third leg, who sprinted off. Maybeck was looking at the cheering crowd. One lady in particular was screaming and clapping extremely loud. She was far away, but Maybeck could hear her loud and clear, "Go Charlene Turner's team! To victory!" The lady had a weird smirk on her face. Maybeck was getting some weird feelings about this lady. Maybeck glanced at her clapping hands; they were green.

"Finn!" Maybeck yelled, his eyes wide with fear. The third leg handed the baton to Charlie, who ran off. But she only got a few feet before a giant flame ball was hurtled towards her. Maybeck ran faster than he had ever ran in his whole life. He grabbed Charlene and tackled her out of the way, just before the flame hit one of the lights and caused it to tip over and crash on the track. Charlene stared wide-eyed at Maybeck. Maybeck looked back at her. Charlie caught something in Maybeck's eye. "You thought she was going to be here didn't you?! Is that why the other keepers are here?!" Even in life-threatening moments, Charlene let nothing past her. "Charlie-"

"Just shut up and run!" Charlene grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a bush. The other Keepers had found places for cover, while most everyone else was cowering behind the snack truck, which was a good ten yards away from the track. Maybeck was tired of this girl gumdrop fairy ruining everything that was important to him. He was sick of it; _sick._ While all his friends were cowering behinds bushes and trees, he was gonna take this witch done, once and for all. He got up from behind the bush and walked towards Maleficent. "You are insane!" Charlene screamed at him from behind the bush. Maybeck flashed her a smile, "So I'm told."


	6. No turning back now

Maybeck shielded his face from the wind. A cyclone of thunder and lighting swirled around Maleficent. She smiled evilly as Maybeck neared her. "Ah, silly boy," She mused, sending a folding chair in Maybeck's direction with a flick of her long, green finger. Maybeck rolled to get out of the way of the chair that was moving at the speed of a freight train. "Have you learned nothing?" Maleficent almost looked like she was taking pity on him. "You mess with the bull you get the horns." Maybeck shrugged as he ran head first into Maleficent. They both plummeted to the ground. Maleficent was wheezing, trying to catch her breath. Maybeck smiled triumphantly as he pressed his knee into her stomach, pinning her down.

Charlene smiled to herself as Maybeck pinned Maleficent down. Then off to the side, she caught a middle-eastern man in a turban holding a cane with the head of a snake on it.

Charlene gasped; it was Jafar.

He was moving his hands like he was compacting a snow ball. Soon a small ball of fire formed in his hands, but it quickly grew in size. "MAYBECK!" Charlene screamed running towards him.

She had to intercept the fire ball's path before her boyfriend was fried.

She sprinted harder than she thought possible. Everything slowed down.

Maybeck turned around in confusion as Charlene bolted towards him. Maleficent smiled and glanced towards Jafar. Maybeck caught her gaze and saw an enormous fire ball hurtling his way. He tried to shout for Charlene to move but it was too late. She dove in between the fire ball and Maybeck. Once the fire ball hit Charlene, it exploded and shot her across the field, slamming her into the bleachers. Maybeck felt a tear slide down his face as he saw Charlene's body go limp, her blonde hair tangled and bloody. Maleficent took advantage of Maybeck's attention being held else where and kicked him off of her. Maybeck soared across the football field at Maleficent's power. He landed painfully next to Jafar's feet. Jafar looked down at him with pity, then lifted his staff, aiming it towards Charlene. "Surrender and she won't die. Not surrender and she dies." Jafar's thick accent didn't translate well in English. "Please, no," Maybeck groaned as his eyes started to rolled back. "Don't hurt...her." Jafar smiled and lowered his cane. "I'm a man of word."

Willa watched as Charlene slammed against the bleachers and fell limp. Her vision blurred with tears which left her blind until she viciously blinked them away. Once her vision was clear, she saw Jafar hovering over Maybeck who was on the ground helplessly. This time she couldn't hold back the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Willa! What are you doing!? WILLA!" Philby screamed at her over the storm of wind and fire. Willa ignored him and ran towards her friend. Finn tore his eyes away from the limp Charlene and looked over to see Philby fighting to stand up against the wind.

Finn grabbed his arm. "DUDE! What are trying to do? You're gonna get killed!" Philby yanked his arm away from Finn, his eyes wild with fear. "Willa!" Finn looked around to see Willa struggling through the wind and towards Jafar. Finn looked at Philby, struggling against the wind, so crazed with fear he could barely fight it.

He looked back at Maybeck and Charlene, who both laid limp and helpless at the mercy of Jafar and Maleficent. And then he looked at Willa. Already making her way towards the Overtakers. Though the wind tried to lift her up and blow her across the field, she held her ground with confident strides. Philby was trying desperately to find something to hod on to, so he could stand. Finn grabbed Philby's arm again and stood up from his crouched position behind a bush. Philby looked at him like an untamed animal, ready to jerk out of Finn's grasp. Finn smiled reassuringly at him and he took one step forward, forcing through the wind. Philby returned the smile and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Together the two were able to fight the wind and rely on each for support when they needed it.

Finn had made his decision; he wasn't going to lose Willa. He wasn't going to lose any of them. They were too important to him. Some guy with a stick and a green lady weren't going to hurt his family. But Finn had made another decision too; this would be the end of the Overtakers, once and for all.

**My heart nearly burst when I wrote this chapter. I nearly made myself cry. Ah, the power of writing! **


End file.
